i don't know how or why, but i like it :D
by a human girl
Summary: the IQ test said i'm smart, but i never really cared. all i knew was that the world's a boreing place with a lot of bad people. my favorite anime, death note, tought me about the latter, but my best friend, Haruhi, taught me the first part. if only she was god, then she'd be able to bring characters and OCs to life- wait, what? me and my big mouth... meh.
1. yayz

**This is gonna be fun! X3**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own death note, the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, respect for Haruhi (I wanna be just like her when I grow up!), laptop and eggbeater.**

**My favorite female character's Haruhi and my favorite male character's L so why not get them to meet? X3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1:**_ yayz

I grinned as I watched the coolest person ever sit down and dump her bag on her desk.

I like this seat, the teacher never notices us talking because we're at the back.

I wonder if Kyon likes his new seat at the front of the class… he probably does, he wouldn't have helped us, Haruhi and I, talk the teacher into letting him and me switch seats if he didn't.

You're probably wondering who the hell I am, right?

Well, my name's Maya, or 'a human girl' on fanfiction, I'm a new student here. I'm also a member of the SOS brigade, the epicest club ever!

My best friend's the chief, I'm glad I met Haruhi, none of my old friends go here and most of the other students here make fun of what I believe in, but Haruhi's different, she doesn't just respect my opinion, she _agrees_ with me. She even believes in my theory about magic!

I tried getting her into anime and fanfiction but it's not really her thing… at least she listens to me when I talk about it, she even listens when I fangirl over death note!

I wish the characters were real…

"Any idea what we're gonna do in the club today?" I asked.

"No…" she sounded and looked bored; I wonder if I should tell her what Ryuk does when he's bored…

I tried to think of something funny to say, but I couldn't think of anything, it was annoying.

I turned to face the door, hoping someone interesting would walk in.

The teacher told us we'll be getting some transfer students today. It's weird to transfer at this time of the year so maybe, just maybe… probably not.

My jaw dropped like a ten ton brick when I saw the people that walked in.

I slowly walked over and poked the black haired girl's back.

She was real.

I had to suppress a fangirl squeal when the two of them turned to face me.

There they were. A character and an OC I wanted to meet for so long are standing right in front of me!

What should I say?

"Did you want anything?" asked Ruyo.

Shit! I didn't think this far ahead! What do I do, what do I do?!

"N-nothing, sorry" I stuttered, getting back to my seat.

It's probably better if I tell the others about it first, we should probably check if there are more characters here.

But I do want to talk to Ruyo, I think I'd be able to since she's an OC I made and not a canon character like Light…

**TIME SKIP**

The first thing I did when we got to the club room was tell everyone that I found something interesting.

"Characters from one of my favorite animes transferred in today!" it felt good to finally get that out my system.

Everyone was shocked… well, their version of shock, anyway. Yuki's eyes widened slightly, Mikuru gasped, Kyon dropped his tea, Koizumi did the same as Kyon and Haruhi looked so happy she could explode.

"Really?! Who?!" she demanded, her boredom long gone.

"The transfer students" I informed happily.

"My class got some new transfer students too, they go by the names 'Tsurara' and 'Cherry', are they also characters?" mused Koizumi, who was now smiling that creepy smile of his.

I nodded slowly, "_Technically,_ they're my OCs"

We spent a few minutes figuring out which characters were where.

"Ok, so Kyon, Maya and I got Light and Ruyo, Koizumi got Cherry and Tsurara, Yuki got Maku, Daru, Lacy, Takada and Eiko, Mikuru has A, K and Coco and there are probably other characters and their families here…" pondered Haruhi, walking back and forth around the room.

"I think it's the start of the series since they're in school and Light seemed sane." I considered.

Haruhi gave me that smile of hers, the one that would make a grown man/woman shit his/her pants after seeing. If they knew Haruhi, anyway.

It's actually her version of a rape face.

At this point, a person with common since would beg for mercy. I don't have any.

Instead of shitting my pants (which I suspect Kyon was doing), I returned the twisted smile. Of course it wasn't nearly as epic, but at least I fucking tried! D:

Haruhi and I said the same thing:

"Let's mess up the plot!" :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Yayz for cliff hangers!**

**Kai: So you're in this one…**

**Me: So?**

**Kai: Any character x you?**

**Me: No way!**

**Kai: Any character x OC?**

**Me: Fuck yeah!**

**Kai: Figures.**

**Me: At least I'm not a fangirl that would do anything to rape a character!**

**Kai: Point taken.**

**Me: If anyone has a suggestion than please leave a review!**

**Review **n.n (cuz I can steal Light's death note now…)


	2. OMK (oh my Kira)!

**I'm having a blast! X3**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own death note, the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop (my precious…) and eggbeater.**

**I'm so fucking happy right now for no apparent reason. X3 **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2:**_ OMK (oh my Kira)!

I was on my way to class… I was skipping.

Why, you ask? 'Cause yesterday I found out my favorite anime's real and my best friend's god… but she doesn't know it.

Yesterday, after the club meeting, Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki and Koizumi wanted to talk to me, and, apparently, Koizumi's an esper, Yuki's an alien, Mikuru's a time traveler and Kyon knew all along.

Looking back I realize I should've been mad at them for not telling me sooner, but I was too happy to do that! And then they told me about Haruhi, god.

I'm so happy I could explode! I just wish I could tell her… doesn't matter, we'll have fun with the death note characters (which she brought to life) when we mess with the plot.

_Wait a sec…_

I stopped and crossed my arms in thought.

_It's up to _me_ to come with a good plan… I'd ask my online friends for help, but somehow everything about death note – other than the manga I bought as soon as I moved to Japan – was erased, no one even remembers it exists! Existed, anyway._

The last country I lived in didn't have manga shops so I read on the internet, just so you know.

Anyway, I can't tell my parents, they'll probably either think I lost it or that messing with this thing's too dangerous.

But I did tell my brother and other best friend.

My brother, Daniel (I call him D.G or Dij), and we always tell each other _everything._

Once, his class mate told him really pervy things and when he needed help he went to me. Not mommy (yes, I call her mommy), _me. _And the best part is he almost always believes me.

He gave me an awkward look at first but went hyper happy when I showed him the manga.

My other best friend, Sophie, loves magic as much as I do.

She lives in England now but we use the PM system on fanfiction to talk.

She was going crazy happy when I told her the characters were here, I'm glad I didn't have to convince her with the manga; that would be hard to do online.

I guess I should mentally thank Haruhi for letting me keep the manga and the online friends I met through death note fanfiction.

By the way, if you're wondering why I'm in Japan, the land of earthquakes, it's because the earthquakes 'mysteriously' stopped, probably thanks to Haruhi.

_Ok, we're probably in the beginning of the story since Ruyo and Light don't seem to know each other and Light seems sane, so how am I gonna save the characters I like… I should probably get my hands on the death note, but the only way to do that's to find it before Light…_

I groaned in frustration.

_This would be so much easier if it just fell on my head or something- AW!_

I robbed my sore head and looked down to glare at the object that hit me square on the head.

I froze.

A small black note book was lying innocently facedown at my feet.

I slowly picked it up and turned it over.

_Death note…_

I grinned when the shock disappeared.

_I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world! … Or I'm a magnet for weirdness… meh. Either way, I've got the death note._

I took out a pencil (I hate pens) and doodled a female smiley face at the top left corner of the first page (oh, come on! Who wouldn't?!) and ripped the last page out (the pages never run out so no one'll notice) just to be safe and to let the others touch it.

Then I realized that if the death note came here then class already started and I'm really, really, _really_ late.

I put down the death note where I found it and ran at full speed to class, cursing under my breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hanger! :D**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: I have a piece of the death note…**

**Kai: Oh god…**

**Me: What to do, what to do…**

**Kai: Review before she gets mad and kills someone. **

**Review **n.n (cuz I have a piece of the death note…)


	3. something happens!

**I'm so hyper right now. X3**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own death note, the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, craziness and eggbeater.**

**Can I haz reviews this time? ***^*****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3: **_something happens!

I sighed.

It's been a few days since a certain black book pawned my head… a boring few days.

Nothing really happened.

Ok, sure criminals are dropping like flies, but that's only interesting when you don't know how it's done or who does it!

I guess I'll have to wait for a scene I like to come around before _my_ fun starts.

The situation kinda reminds me of watching reruns of episodes I don't like.

Weird how this scenario doesn't faze me, huh? Most kids would most likely:

a) Hyperventilate

b) Be in denial

c) Go nuts

d) Attempt to rape a character

But I'm… bored.

I guess it's 'cause I know what I want and don't have the patience to wait for it… if I ever wanted to know what happens in the many time skips the show has, I regret it.

_I just want something – anything – to frickin' happen…_

I let my head slam onto the desk, face first. It hurt.

Most of the other students just ignored me, they're used to my random desk facing (the evolution of face palming), and since Haruhi's at home, sick (it can happen), and Kyon doesn't care, I didn't expect a reaction from anyone. Shame on me for forgetting Light was in the seat right in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked in his 'innocent' voice, turning around in his chair to face me.

"It's nothin', just my usual randomness, you'll get used to it… eventually." I smiled at him.

Light's a cool character, and yeah, he's cute when he's being all innocent, but the reason I like his character's 'cause I understand what it means to put up a front.

In my last school, I was the weirdo, the outcast who always _looked_ happy.

The other kids, the teachers, they all thought I'm _innocent_ and _adorable_, they didn't understand the real me at all.

I smiled at the popular kids when they told me to leave, I gritted my teeth to stop myself from snapping at the idiots, I said what the nicer kids wanted to hear and even had some nice conversations with other weirdoes… the weird ones understood me a bit more, but not completely, and even though the teachers were nice, they just didn't get it, get _me._

The worst part was having to smile at the people I hated most every single day. I hated it, I hated _them._ They couldn't accept my way of thinking, I don't mind them disagreeing, I mind them telling me my beliefs are wrong and their's are the absolute truth.

The only people I could be who I want around, the only people who accepted _me,_ lazy, crazy, bitchy, annoying, sacredy-cat, sadistic, imperfect, computer loving, anime and manga geek _me,_ are my family, my internet buddies, Sophie, Haruhi, the other club members and my imaginary friends, my OCs.

But don't feel sorry for me! I don't like that! And I'm _**NOT**_ suicidal!

I dread the moment our teacher walks in. We got a real asshole this year.

I glared at the door. And glared. And glared. And nothing happed.

It's ten minutes into the lesson and Mr. Asshole still didn't show up.

After 'bout another ten minutes the head master walked in.

I would've NEVER in a billion years imagined what he told us could happen. Ok, I imagined it, but I didn't actually think I was right!

According to the old fart that forces us to wear these damn skirts, Mr. Asshole dropped dead.

Apparently, he was a rapist. A stinkin' rapist!

Talk 'bout plot convenience.

Anyway, we got the rest of the day off to 'get over the shock', so I've got nothin' to do 'till the club meeting.

Guess I'll just get on the computer or reread the death note manga- wait…

"Wanna hang out?" I asked hopefully.

The black haired girl I walked up to smiled sweetly, but I know her better than anyone, she was analyzing me, thinking of a million ways to kill me.

The kids around looked shocked, some of them even gasped.

I don't blame them.

Ruyo's an incredible actress; she's already the most popular kid here.

She's cautious, always has that mask of perfection on around people she doesn't trust.

I hope I can get her to be herself around me; I wanna laugh with her, argue with her, and just hang out with the _real_ Ruyo.

She has flaws, just like everyone else. She can't cook, she's obsessed with apples, she holds a grudge and she'll do almost anything to get what she wants.

"Sure!" she stood up from her chair and brushed herself off.

**IN THE PARK**

We sat down on a wooden bench, _both _of as ditching the act.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ruyo-sama!" I grinned at her with a Haruhi-like glint in my eye.

"Just call me Ruyo. Can I see the manga thing now? I've been itchin' to see it since Akachi told me 'bout it" she reached out her hand, grinning.

_I knew it! She got Akachi to check out everyone here before coming!_

I handed her the manga and watched her skim through the pages, eyes wide.

"Why am I not in here?" she pouted.

"'Cause you're an OC"

"Oh… meh"

"So… can I maybe… help you…?"

"I don't see why not"

"Thank you!" I jumped off the bench, grabbed the manga (that's probably the only reason she let me help her...) and ran off to get my plan in motion.

"I won't let you down!" I yelled, looking back at her.

Then it hit me (no, not another object). Ryuk was floating around the classroom today. How the hell'd I forget about _that?!_

Back to my plan, the first thing I need to do's befriend Light. Somehow.

**LATER**

I knocked on the door, nerves as hell.

"Hello?" asked the lady who opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Maya, Light's classmate" I smiled at her.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Sachiko Yagami, Light's mother. Come in"

I smiled her and stepped inside.

"Light, you have a visitor!" she called. There was no answer.

She sighed, told my which room was his and explained he must be studying and is too focused on his work to hear us.

Yeah right. He's probably killing criminals.

Aren't the epic writing noises a dead giveaway? Apparently not.

I thanked her for telling me and run up the stairs and down the hall to where his room is.

When I reached the door I knocked. And knocked again. And again. And again 'till the bastard got off his ass and opened the door.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I'm not really sure what happed when I was there. First I was telling Light 'bout anime, then fanfiction, then manga, then why I support Kira, then 'bout the SOS brigade, and before I knew it, it was time for the club meeting.

How I convinced him to tag along's a mystery even to me.

Anyway, Haruhi – who apparently isn't sick and was just doing some research – is currently forcing Light to help us with the web site, we need more hits.

I yawned, stretching my arms and leaning back in me chair.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe we should go home" suggested Mikuru.

We didn't have time to reply 'cause a window popped up on the computer screen.

All of us crowded around the computer, staring at the screen that said 'I'll like to apologize for the interruption. As of now we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from of Interpol's ICPO' then showed some dude in a suit sitting behind a desk.

Looks like I'm finally gonna have some fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hanger! Again! :D**

**Kai: What was the point in this chapter? **

**Me: …**

**Kai: I thought so.**

**Review **n.n (or I'll make some filler chapters…)


End file.
